


Date Night

by st_aurafina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sam Wilson is a show-off, Steve's notebook of modern facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Sam knows he's being ogled.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



Steve could run rings around Sam, but surprisingly, Sam almost matched him on pull-ups. When they were done, Sam swung back and forth on the bar, t-shirt rucked up, aware he was being ogled. "You wanna pull a barrel roll without a plane, you need core strength. Me and the synchronised swimmers." 

"Synchronised…?" Steve opened his notebook. 

Sam let go and pulled out his phone. "Here." 

Steve saw a pool filled with swimmers in sequinned suits. "Oh, like Busby Berkley movies." 

"Busby what?"

Steve grinned. "I guess we’re going to the cinema tonight." 

"It's a date." Sam was grinning too.


End file.
